War Brings Changes
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: "Draco hasn't changed." Pansy's eyes bore into Astoria's face, challenging her to disagree.


**This came to mind when I was browing through Harry Potter Wiki (so useful!) but at first I couldn't remember for sure if she was Slytherin. A quick check with the sight just now before posting, assures me she was!**

** Okay, now you're free to read and love it… Seriously. Love it. Review it. I would smile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the idea. Hopefully that's worth owning… **

Astoria Greengrass carefully packed the last of her belongings in her trunk, pausing to let a sigh pass her lips as she glanced around the dormitory. She'd become so accustomed to the room, the four poster bed…

"Are we all packed?"

Turning around to see who was standing in the doorway, Astoria held her breath a moment before her reply came out as a soft sigh, "Yes." She closed her trunk and locked it before turning to face Pansy with a hint of a scowl, "You're going to miss it, aren't you?"

"What?" Pansy's face contorted to a look of disgust, "_This_ place?" She laughed as if Astoria has said something hilarious.

"It's just…" Astoria brushed a lock of blond hair from her face and let her eyes wander over the room again, "This is where we learned, well, _everything_. We learned how best to use magic, this is where we shared our secrets until the early morning hours…" _Though, not all of them._

Pansy Parkinson's face blanked, "Wow, Ast, I didn't know you'd become so attached to this shelter for mudbloods."

"That's not what I mean!" Astoria's temper flared. At times, Pansy could irritate her. Even the best of friends felt this way about each other from time to time, right? "Besides, you should watch your mouth. Didn't that war affect you _at all_? It's only been a few hours, Pansy, since the Dark Lord…Even the Malfoy's have chang-"

"Draco hasn't changed." Pansy's eyes bore into Astoria's face, challenging her to disagree.

"Fine." Astoria snapped, flicking her wand across the room and the curtains sprung open revealing bright sunlight that flooded into the room and giving her a warm, safe feeling.

"You think that this little war will stop Draco from knowing that mudbloods and blood traitors are filth? You think that this stupid war is the end of our hatred for Harry Potter," she spat the last name with disgust, "and his friends? You think-"

"I think," Astoria felt as though she had no control over her own icy tone, "that even Draco Malfoy takes into careful account the situation when someone-even someone he hates-saves his life. Mudblood or pureblood."

Pansy seemed rendered momentarily speechless but soon recovered and huffed, rolling her eyes, "He'll be back to same in a few days. At _most_."

"Fine. But don't come running to _me_ whining and complaining when your _precious_ Draco shoots daggers at you-or maybe hexes you-for talking so carelessly of what he used to call filth."

"Why would you assume he's going to be different?" Pansy began to sound angered, "Just because of one stupid war, you think" her shrieking was cut off by Astoria's surprisingly calm, cool tone.

"I think a war in which the Dark Lord was defeated will affect _most_ of us." Astoria gave Pansy a pointed look, "You seem to be the exception."

"Keep telling yourself that, Greengrass," Pansy hissed, "But if you think this war is going to change Draco's respectable beliefs, then you're wrong. He'll be the same."

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Astoria glared, "I just think Draco-"

"What do _you_ know about Draco?" Pansy nearly screamed, "You don't know him like I do! You're not the one that-"

"Worships him? You're right, _Parkinson_," Astoria tried to control her anger, gripping her wand tightly in her hand, "That was _you_."

"I did not." Pansy spat, but her face had turned a shade darker at the accusation, "You're just jealous."

Astoria turned to fiddle with her trunks lock, pretending not to hear her weak comeback. Jealous? What was to be jealous about? Flashes of the past couple years came to mind, Draco and Pansy going to dances together, holding hands.

_ Astoria walked by several compartments in search of her cat, Nightfire. The black tomcat had a tendency to slink away at odd times. Sometimes she'd see him staring at her with his silver eyes from where he hid in the shadows, nearly invisible. _

_ On a train it was different. She needed him to be there with her when they reached Hogwarts. Of course, the cat didn't care. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. _

_ "Oi! You seen a black cat? Silver eyes? He's _huge." _He asked a small cluster of first years, but only a couple of them seemed brave enough to shake their heads at the seventh year. They scampered away looking nervous and glancing from side to side, apparently taking to heart the "huge" Astoria has spoken._

_ The slow progression down the train came to an abrupt stop when she happened to glance inside a compartment and see five familiar faces- Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson._

_ About to slid the door open and ask if he friends had seen her cat, something caused her to come to an abrupt halt. Draco was spread across the compartment seat on one side, his head resting on Pansy's lap. She stroked his silver blonde hair with an arrogant smirk._

_ Astoria suddenly felt her throat go dry, though she wasn't sure why. She moved on, determined not to think too much about it. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why she was sickened by the sight of Draco allowing Pansy to act as such._

"Jealous." Astoria choked the amused tone out, spinning to face her friend, "Yeah, I'm jealous of you and bleached haired boy."

Pansy gasped, her mouth agape for a moment, "I'm going to tell Draco you said that," she frowned, a glint in her eyes. Astoria couldn't get herself to care, "That's quite an insult to speak of a friend. Draco doesn't need you."

Astoria couldn't contain a snort, "That's right he has _you."_ She mocked, a smirk on her lips, ignoring the ache in her throat.

Pansy drew herself up proudly, looking fierce, "Exactly." And with that, she stalked from the room, leaving Astoria to sigh and slump to sit on her trunk.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, nor did she really care. The train back to 9 ¾ wouldn't be leaving until that afternoon anyways. The sun slowly progressed it's way across the sky and the dorm, but Astoria took no notice.

Trivial things seemed almost wrong to be pondered so soon after such a climatic war with such traumatic results. Did it really matter whether Draco Malfoy had changed? Did it really matter if Pansy and he remained an "item"? No. It was the least of everyone's worries after the battle in the castle the night before.

Except for Astoria.

Nightfire suddenly jumped up beside Astoria and stared at her with mysterious eyes, purring when she ran her fingers over his silky fur and long tail. Maybe she was just still tired and thinking about stupid things in her exhaustion.

Suddenly feeling eyes on her-other than Nightfire's- Astoria snapped her head up to the open dorm door. Seeing Draco standing there watching her, made her palms sweat and her throat ache in that strange way again.

He looked tired, worn, spiritless. Dark circles remained under his eyes and his light blond hair was messed considerably. And the familiar smirk she'd become so accustomed to was still missing as it seemed to be all year.

"Did you need something?" she didn't mean for it to sound so curt or hinting at rude, but there was no taking it back.

His eyes stared at her, looking empty, lifeless. Astoria watched in uncertainty as his lips parted slightly to allow a sigh to escape.

"Could Pansy…not find you? I was under the impression she had gone to kiss the ground you walk on." Astoria felt the dry humor in her tone waver into bitterness and hoped Draco wouldn't take any notice.

"Pansy…" he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more and Astoria refrained from smiling, "Pansy wouldn't understand."

A frown immediately fell on her lips and she stood to cross the room and stand in front of him, "There's a lot Pansy doesn't understand." Astoria spoke seriously, but she was almost positive she saw a ghost of amusement flicker in his eyes before melting away.

"I don't know anymore…The world is so different and I'm…" Draco squinting in thought, but Astoria rested a hand on his shoulder with, fighting back a smirk.

"I know." She whispered, Draco's bright eyes suddenly met hers and Astoria felt the breath caught in her throat. There was a hint of life in his eyes now. She didn't know what had caused it, but Astoria hoped it stayed.

"This war…" she shook her head with a sigh, "I know what you mean." Astoria hesitated a moment before reaching up to smooth his hair down, trying to block out the memory of Pansy stroking his hair in an adoring fashion on the train, his head in her lap.

His hair was soft and Astoria bit her tongue and pulled her hand away once it was fixed. It was tempting to just keep…running her hand through it. Draco's eyes bore into hers and Astoria couldn't avoid his gaze any longer.

"Everything's different now. School's ending. We're all done." She paused a moment, uncertainty pulsing through her and her heart pounded before she went on, "We won't be just down the hall from each other anymore." It came as a whisper, though she hadn't meant for it to.

Draco's face dipped down and Astoria felt her heart leap into her throat at the realization that he was going to kiss her. Instead, his lips rested just beside her ear and breathed, "I'll be seeing you anyways." The words tickled her skin and made a chill run through her.

"What about," Astoria swallowed as best she could, his face mere millimeters from hers, she could almost feel the heat from his skin and could feel his every rise and fall of his chest, "Pansy?"

"Pansy doesn't understand a lot of things," Draco let his eye fall a moment before boring into hers once more, "But you do."

**So yes. Draco ends up marrying Astoria Greengrass, I found out last night. So that's where this came from**

** Review. I'm begging. Seriously. I'm on my knees pleading with you.**


End file.
